


A different kind of Madness

by Ihai



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Reunions, Wranduin - Freeform, smutt later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihai/pseuds/Ihai
Summary: What happened after Wrathion returned and Anduin punched him in the face?
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 33





	A different kind of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the ingame Cinematic of Patch 8.3 I was just obligated to write this. My mind went crazy with questions like "what happened after that? Did they talk things over? How would their (totally canon) relationship develop?" So enjoy, I hope you will like it. 
> 
> And a little side-note: I am not a native speaker, so please bare with my sometimes poor english :* I am trying hard to improve!

\--- --- --- 

Prologue: 

It was a hot night, that still sent uneasy shivers down your spine in every moment of silence. The all lingering presence of N'zoth was covering Stormwind like a heavy dark blanket that would slowly but surely suffocate everyone being touched by it. Yet every citizen needed to push dark thoughts aside as much as possible and get some rest to prepare for the horrors that were about to come. 

After Magni brought a new advisor into the city, many people were especially agitated. Even though he was supposed to be a huge help in the fight against the old god and his madness. Wrathion. And old friend. Or was he? A lot of the Alliance members were not sure about that. But one particular man was absolutely furious about the black prince being back in Stormwind all of a sudden: Anduin. 

How could he dare to come back? Come back after all these years? After all these terrible horros that happened? To all of them...  
Anduin was standing next to his opened window. He set his heavy kingly armour aside and just wore his royal attire made of the finest silky white, blue and golden cloth. But despite the high quality of the material, Anduin felt like he was burning from the inside. It was hot. Too hot. His throat was dry and he craved a cooling drink. 

Anduin was pulled out of his thoughts, when someone knocked at his door.  
„Your majesty? It's me Mathias Shaw, do you have a moment?“.  
The leader of the SI:7 was one of Anduins closest advisors. He could not consider him a friend, though. Their relationship was of a very professional nature. Nevertheless, Mathias was an incredibly useful and important part of the Alliance and Anduin would entrust Mathias with his life at any time. 

„Of course!“, the King of Stormwind replied, trying to hide his soar voice as good as possible. Mathias Shaw entered the royal chamber.  
„My King. I am sorry for interrupting you at such a late hour. We quartered the dragon in the tavern located in the Dwarven District, just as you requested. He accepted without hesitance. Some of my agents will keep an eye on him and if he decides to wander around the streets, we will know“. 

„Thank you Mathias! Please contact me immidiately if Wrathion is up to something strange“.  
„Of corse, my King!“, Mathias replied and bowed in front of Anduin. He then turned around and left the chamber. 

Anduin let out a deep breath. He was so confused. Normally he would not let the SI:7 watch over a useful ally that offered his help to defeat an enemy. But... He did not know if he could trust Wrathion. If he could ever forgive him after he left him during the Legion Invasion. In the darkest hours of his entire life. When he needed him the most. 

\--- --- --- 

Wrathion stretched his arms above his head. His back was sore from that uncomfortable bed in the Tavern. Or maybe it wasn't the bed but all the troubles he went through to get to Stormwind.  
Whatever it was, he could not stand to sit in that small dusty chamber any longer without getting any sleep at all. So he decided to take a walk outside in the moonlight. 

He had no particular place he wanted to go to. Just walk. And clear his head. Clear it from all the troubles. Oh if he just knew a way to do that. No matter when and where he was, his thoughts would never stand still. His mind was always focused on the threats that endangered Azeroth. 

Wrathion decided to turn into a narrow aisle to his right. Before he could take his next step, he felt a cold piece of steel pressed against his throat. His body froze but his lips turned into a smile.  
„Anduin Wrynn. It suprises me that you are out here in the streets at such a late hour“.  
The King of Stormwind ambushed behind the black Prince and pressed his sword against his throat, while grabbing one of Wrathions Arms and pinning it behind his back.  
„I see, your Spies and Rogues from your SI:7 instructed you to sneak around the streets“, he added supressing a cough from the sudden pain in his back as Anduin pressed his arm higher into a different angle. 

„Don't joke around, Wrathion!“, Anduin snarled and the way he said the Dragon's name sent a cold shiver down Wrathion's spine. „What are you doing out here?“, he asked.  
„Oh, am I not free to roam around your streets?“, Wrathion asked in a bitter voice. „Am I your prisoner now?“, he added more softly after Anduin didn't reply anything. „Maybe you should've shackled me then and threw me into one of your deepest holes instead!“, the black Prince snarled. A mistake he regretted instantly when Anduin turned him around and smashed him against a brickwall next to them. Wrathion let out a groan as another wave of pain shot through his back. He was now facing Anduin directly, yet the King of Stormwind was pressing his merciless sword against Wrathions neck. 

„Watch your tongue!“, the King whispered through gritted teeth. „Shall I? Or will your Agent's do that for me?“, Wrathion's words were filled with bitterness, but his entire body relaxed when he looked into a pair of bright blue eyes.  
Oh how he missed these cooling, soothing eyes. Every night. 

Anduin felt Wrathion relax and immidiately regretted this act of violence. He put down his sword, yet he didn't move an inch away from him.  
A few seconds of silence passed, before Wrathion cleared his throat and said: „I was just taking a walk. I couldn't sleep and I felt like suffocating in my chamber. No special plans, no secret missions. Just a walk. I didn't know that wasn't allowed in Stormwind anylonger. My apologies“. 

Anduin felt a sting in his chest when he heard these words. What in the name of the light had made him do this? Attack someone in the streets of Stormwind like a rogue.  
Before he could say anything, Wrathion took the chance and grabbed Anduins chin. He pulled the King's face closer to his own and whispered in his ear: „Don't worry my King. It's the presence of N'zoth that makes you act this way. The madness is surrounding us all and it is hard to withstand the constant whispers from the deep. I forgive you...“. 

With these words, Wrathion let out a deep breath and turned himself into nothing but a shadow, that disappeared before Anduin had a chance to say anything. 

\--- --- --- 

The next day passed just as the last couple ones. Frustrating. Painfully inefficient. Anduin lost track of time. He couldn't remember how long he and his advisors worked on finding a solution to ease the old God's grip around Azeroth.  
Even though Magni and Wrathion came back yesterday to offer their knowledge in the fight against the black empire. 

Wrathion was gone since their encounter in the streets last night. And noone knew where he went. Neither the agents from SI:7 nor Magni.  
„Just like back then in Pandaria...“, Anduin sighed when he remembered, how Wrathion left without a warning during the trial of Garrosh Hellscream. His stomach camped when he let his thoughts wander back to when Garrosh was freed and left into an alternate reality, all thanks to his so called friend. 

The King of Stormwind let himself sink deeper into the soothing warm water that surrounded him. It wasn't exactly working magic, but besides meditating in the Stormwind Citadel, this was one of the only ways to set his mind at ease.  
And since the visions of the old God even started to corrupt his own thoughts, he didn't feel like leaving for the Citadel at such a late hour.  
Even if he knew that N'zoth could strike everywhere. Even right here in the royal bathing facilities. Maybe he could drive Anduin insane right here and make him drown himself or something. When this thought struck Anduin's head, he lifted himself up and left the water. Tonight he did not want to risk it. And besides, he was tired after all and needed some sleep. So he wrapped a towel around his waist and left for his chamber. Luckily he would not meet anybody on his way there, since the bathing facilities were directly connected to his sleeping chambers.  
And since the outside temperatures were still crushingly high, he did not feel like dressing up in any additional clothes anyway. 

Anduin entered his chamber and closed the window, which he left open to let some refreshing air come into his chamber. Maybe this would help him to finally find a dreamless slumber for once.  
For weeks there were nightmares haunting him. And unfortunately, this night would be no different.  
He dreamt of Stormwind burning in black flames. People dying and screaming in agony. All his friends. Dying. And he could not do anything to help him. He was chained to the highest tower of the Stormwind citadel and could do nothing but watch his city fall to the black empire.  
He felt hot tears run down his face. Tears of agony. Tears that burned his skin and eventually caused the stones beneath him to melt away. And without being able to do anything, he was falling. Falling deep down into the opened maw of N'zoth, when suddenly a had grabbed him and pulled him up. Up and out of this terrible dream. 

Anduin gasped for air, as he woke up with a jolt.  
„Shhh... It is over. You're awake now!“, a soft voice whispered. Anduin felt his heart slowly calm down. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, as his eyes searched for the source of that voice in the dark. Anduin quickly found himself being fixated by a pair of flaming red eyes.  
With a wink of his hand, Wrathion lit up a candle next to the King's bed. The soft light reflected on Wrathion's grown up physique. In this moment of recovery, which seemed like an eternity to Anduin, he was able to take a closer look at how Wrathion's appearance had actually changed: His skin was even more flawless than it was back in Pandaria. His hair grew much longer and thick healthy looking black strands curled around his pointy dragon ears. His beard was trimmed to perfection and framed his long face perfectly well. Anduin could not deny it, Wrathion was incredibly handsome. 

The king of Stormwind shook his head and reminded himself that there was a black dragon sitting in front of him. A black dragon that he was fairly mad at.  
„What are you doing here, Wrathion?“, he asked trying to sound rather brought up than suprised.  
„Looking after the King apparently“, the black prince replied fairly dry.  
„Do I need that kind of supervision?“, Anduin asked. He was quite unhappy with these cryptic answers he recieved from Wrathion. Why couldn't he just open up and finally speak his mind? Oh right, because dragons don't do it that way. 

Wrathion lifted himself up a bit and moved a few inches closer towards the king. „Since I arrived here in Stormwind, I could feel the tight grip of the old God around this city. N'zoth is closer than we might all think...“, Wrathion let his eyes wander towards the window next to Anduin's bed in silence.  
„And?“, Anduin asked, getting frustrated because he recieved another of these indifferent answers.  
Wrathion turned his head back to Anduin again and furrowed his eyebrows: „What do you mean? And?“.  
Anduin's voice grew a little louder and his muscles tensed up when he explained: „Your answer did not explain why you are sitting in my chambers at night while I am asleep!“. 

„Because I needed to see you...“, Wrathion answered almost weakly compared to his usually self-righteous attitude.  
Anduin felt a lump forming in his throat. When he did not say anything, Wrathion added: „I came here to help. I made my way to Stormwind to offer my aid in the fight against the old one“, he paused. The black dragon looked down at his human hands and continued: „But when I realized I could get a chance to see you again, I had another good reason to go with Magni“.  
„How dare you?“, Anduin asked and his voice was shaking.  
Wrathion did not raise his eyes from his hands. He took a deep breath.  
„I know I betrayed you back then. But believe me, I had the best inten-“. Wrathion was cut off by Anduin, who sat himself up and gathered all his left-over strength.  
„How dare you leaving me alone for so many years?“, the King asked with tears in his ocean blue eyes. 

The black Prince furrowed his brows and looked back up at Anduin.  
„I don't care about the intentions you had back then! I know we all carry a heavy burden and sometimes we have to make extremely hard decisions. Decisions that might turn out wrong in the end. Decisions that hurt our dearest friends...“, Anduin tried to fight back the tears.  
„But I am mad at you for leaving. Leaving without saying when or if we would ever meet again. I had no idea where you were hiding! There was no chance to contact you in any way...“, tears ran down the blonde's pale skin.  
„I had to go through my darkest hours all by myself... all without you... I did not only loose my father... I lost you aswell...“, Anduin whispered while his voice drowned in tears.  
Anduin closed his eyes and let his head hang low. He had no strength left. His crown grew to heavy to carry his head up all the time. And now, now that Wrathion was finally back, he had no strength left to hold back his emotions and his weaknesses any longer. 

He just let go. Let go of everything negative that built up during the past couple of years. After Wrathion left. After Wrathion broke his heart. 

Suddenly, Anduin felt two warm hands cupping his face and lifting it up. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Wrathion's face close to his own. The dragon looked at him with compassion.  
„Forgive me... Forgive me for leaving you“, Wrathion said wiping away one of the tears with his thumb but still not letting go of Anduins face. „Back then I thought I had to put everything else above my own selfish desires... Selfish desires that were my father's downfall... That I had to overcome my flight's dark past, no matter at what cost. Even if it meant I had to abandon you...“, Wrathion pulled Anduin's face in closer until their foreheads were touching.  
„But I could not forget you.. I carried you with me, where ever I was. Being able to reunite with you once again was my deepest desire. That thought alone kept me alive and sane for so many times...“.


End file.
